


Kiss Me Like I’m Him

by thnkunext



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Unrequited Love, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnkunext/pseuds/thnkunext
Summary: the moon and their heartbreaks bring them together
Relationships: Lucas Friar & Maya Hart, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Kiss Me Like I’m Him

**Author's Note:**

> i was a bit depressed. enjoy this drabble

they stumble drunkenly into his apartment, lips fused together in a sloppy makeout session. he knows he’s just a rebound. that the only reason she’s unbuttoning his shirt so urgently is to feel anything but pain. he knows it’ll probably break his heart in the morning when she’s gone with nothing to say and nothing more than a post it note saying ‘thank you for being there for me’. it’s happened before. she’s gone leaving him with nothing but the memory of what she felt like in his arms and he faint trail of hickeys telling a story across his body. he knows sooner or later it’ll break him with every goodbye, but what can he do. he loves her and this is the closest he’ll ever come to having her. 

they’ve made their way to his room, clothes strewn everywhere haphazardly. it’s a routine. she’ll never let him hold eye contact, no words are said, it’s a mutual agreement of strictly sex. by the time they’re in his bed she’s on his lap and the moonlight coming from his window only seems to illuminate her beauty. but he doesn’t get to look long. she’s there for a good fuck, not heartfelt feelings of whispering sweet nothings to one another. she makes brief eye contact with him, a surprise, and her lip quivers and her eyes are steadily welling up with tears. 

she gulps, “i need this”

“then kiss me like i’m him..” it comes out as nothing more than a broken whisper but it’s enough of confirmation for her. she cups his face and kisses him sweetly, and as he gently lays her down a lone tear escapes his eye. this soft, sweet kiss wasn’t meant for him and he knows that. the next few hours are spent with their limbs entangled, her breath moans moans and gasps against his neck, and him giving her his everything in exchange for her baggage. he doesn’t miss it when she quietly mumbles “josh” under her breath as he makes love to her but he won’t bring it up. 

the next morning he wakes, there is a faint smell of strawberries and honey lingering in the air, reminding him of how he spent the night before. and it’s no surprise to him that she’s already gone and her signature post it note it waiting on his nightstand. only this time the note is much shorter and he’s sure that this is the thing that is going to break him. 

‘goodbye lucas’


End file.
